1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device including two transparent substrates pasted to each other via a liquid crystal sealing space in between, with a semiconductor chip mounted directly on one of the transparent substrates. The present invention also provides a method of making semiconductor chips used in such a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In some liquid crystal display devices, overall size reduction and weight reduction including miniaturization of the control and driving circuits is important. In such a liquid crystal display device, a semiconductor chip that provides the control and driving circuits is mounted directly on one of the two transparent substrates included in the liquid crystal display device.
As shown in FIG. 8, according to this kind of liquid crystal display device 10, the two transparent substrates 11, 12 are pasted together, via a predetermined liquid crystal sealing space in between, to provide a display region S, and one transparent substrate 11 of the two is formed with an extension 13 extending further than an edge 12a of the other transparent substrate 12. On the extension 13, a semiconductor chip 20 is mounted directly, and further, external connection terminals 30 including a plurality of terminals are disposed. The external connection terminals 30 are connected with a cable such as a flexible flat cable 60, thereby providing the liquid crystal display device 10 with electrical connection with e.g. an external control circuit.
As understood from FIG. 8, the liquid crystal display device 10 according to this arrangement has its extension 13 formed oblong like a belt, and the semiconductor chip 20, which is oblong and rectangular, is disposed with its longitudinal axis laid longitudinally of the extension 13. Further, the external connection terminals 30 are disposed more outwardly than the semiconductor chip 20 and along an outer edge 13a of the extension 13.
In such an arrangement, each of the external connection terminals 30 must have a reliable connection with the flexible flat cable 60, mechanically as well as electrically, using solder for example. For this reason, each terminal must be given a certain minimum dimension widthwise of the extension 13. Thus, the extension 13 requires an extended dimension L which is at least a sum of the above-mentioned dimension of the terminal, the width of the semiconductor chip 20 and a certain margin necessary for formation of a wiring pattern. This has been a reason why the liquid crystal display device 10 cannot be further miniaturized or light-weighted.